To Keep my Sanity
by Jay Foren
Summary: Rolling on the floor no longer helps me keep my sanity.
1. Peter Pan

**Hey. I just felt like I needed one of those random short drabble stories to stop the craziness from entering my brain. Normally I'd do that by telling Incus everything, but for some unknown reason we both end up on the floor laughing. My knees hurt.**

**This is slightly LoZ (Legend of Zelda) related.**

"Skulduggery, does Peter Pan exist?" Valkyrie questioned.

"No, why would ask that?" He asked. He was becoming slightly confused. He had even went to the China's library and picked up some good parenting books. He thought that if Valkyrie was to be around him so much he should be a good example.

"Because he's standing right over there. I always had a fear of that story when I was younger." Skulduggery instantly kicked into action. He's scaring my lady, down he goes.

"YO PETE!" He screamed. The man looked around in confusion for a minute until he understood.

"I'm. Not. Peter Pan. People always confuse me with him and it's getting on my nerves." He screeched.

"Why are you dressed all in green?" Valkyrie asked in a cautioned tone.

"It's a family thing. In order to be respected you have to dress all in green, save the world from an evil sorcerer, and rescue a princess named Zelda. It's all in the book." With that he turned and skipped away like a little girl.

"Crazy." Skulduggery said under his breath.

"What kind of man wears white tights anyways?" Valkyrie stated.

"I USED TO!" Skulduggery yelled.

**No offense to people who like Link. He is awesome in my eyes too. We were all thinking it. Why did Nintendo make him look like Peter Pan? They even put him in a city were he will stay young forever. Go ZeLink and Valduggery and Ghanith and Tratie and Percabeth and PendragonXCourtney. Cause that was the way things were meant to be! The similaritys in between Link and Peter Pan are endless. They are both left handed, have a fairy that follows them around, live in a place they will never age, have blonde hair, blue eyes, have to save a blonde haired girl. It's messed up. The writer of Peter Pan should sue Zelda. Oh NO! Then there wouldn't be another game. Never Mind!**


	2. The First Kill

**You like? You hate? There's a button down there and I'm begging you to press it.**

* * *

><p>"What have I done?" Valkyrie's shrieks of pure agony could be heard for blocks. Tanith was trying to comfort her but was failing miserably.<p>

"I am becoming her!"

"Valkyrie, dear calm down!" Tanith yelled.

"I killed something!"

"You killed a goldfish. A cracker goldfish."

"I bit off its head."

"Ah" was all Tanith could say.

* * *

><p><strong>As part of my patrol thing me and my best friend got to meet the city's hockey team. We had a sub eating contest with them and won free tickets. Ahh good times.<strong>


	3. Tag Knockouts

"Tanith quit acting like a four year old."

'But Valkyrie, I enjoy playing tag with them."

"You always win and their starting to cry. I doubt their parents are too happy about a random stranger playing tag with their children anyways."

"I knocked them out hourd ago."

**These are getting smaller and smaller. It makes me ashamed. vchywegfe. Oops, my cat walked across the key board. I'm even going to leave it there to prove how smart he is. He ended it with a period!**


	4. The Ending of Love

**Snicker!**

"Love, you know I'm going to have to cut you up now."

"I know. Maybe one last kiss?"

"The Nye leans in for the final kiss. It's warm, soft, and makes both of them feel like they're flying. He doesn't want to hurt her, wants to keep her by his side. He, however, knows he cannot. A deal is a deal. She offered her life in exchange for his love, he accepted. He grabbed his saw and placed it at her neck plotting to end it quickly. It was still not quick enough for Zephyr's scream could be heard for miles.

**I love random pairing genoraters! I got one on my Iphone and all you do is enter in twenty characters and press pick. You get two names and a pet name. I got Nyphyr. On it I have Finbar, Nye, Sanquine, Zephyr, Clarabelle, Shudder, Desmond, Dusk, Ravel, Gary Price, Kenspeckle, Melancholia, Mr. Bliss, Crux, Solomon, Springheeled Jack, Guild, Tesseract, Thrasher, Reflection. I will change it often as to torture more** **peoples!**


	5. A Vampire's Reflectus

**I'm really pampering you! Two chappies up in one day. I think this has something to do with Incus not having any phone service and I can't just run to her house every hour and a half to say**

**"I've got something funny to tell you!" **

**Trust me I tried. It resulted in a very angry Incus not awnswering the door after the 6th time.**

**I'm wondering, why do I always put stupid stuff such as Drabbleistical as my label on the doc. manager?**

* * *

><p>"I should bite you. Maybe you can feel the pain your creator has so long neglected."<p>

"I cannot feel pain. My creator has no power over me anymore. You wouldn't bite me. Never, you love me." He looks at her. All the trouble her creator has caused. Yet there's something else under the mirror image. A spirit, a bright one with sparks that go off when he touches her.

"Can you feel love?"

"I might as well try. I cannot feel it but I know it."

"Do you have a name for yourself?"

"Reflectus Cani" The reflection awnswes and leans in to kiss the vampire.

"Reflectus has a nice ring to it."

"It does Dusk, it does."

* * *

><p><strong>In new langage her name translates to Reflection of Cain. Duflectus is what is what I'm going to call it. Her creator is Valkyrie and Dusk wants to destroy Val. I'm thinking of doing a slight Vanguine nextt chappie!<strong>


	6. A Mole's Surprise

**The reward for the first reveiw goes to Sky Fireheart. I know what your thinking! Radius you didn't say there was an award! Well there isn't one!**

** Sky Fireheart, do you mind telling me what ROLFLMAOUIGAC means?**

"I've never been much for moles. They burrow down underneath you, take you completely by surprise."

"Dearie, isn't that what I'm doing now? You never thought you'd love a mole, but here I am. I burrowed under, took you here and now, I took you by surprise. I, my dear am far from a mole. I will never live in a burrow or migrate in the winter. I will stay right here with you."

"I love you Sanguine."

"As do I Valkyrie."

**I warned you. Surprisingly there are only Valkyrie pairings I take seriously. VALDUGGERY, Fletchyrie, Vanguine. I bet you can guess which one I support. I know moles do not migrate, but I do not care for in my world they do. I sufficiently hate moles. Theres that annoying one on Brawl and Animal crossing. Pure evil.**


	7. Sanguine vs Mr Ressetti

**Wow! My own story inspired me!**

Sanguine and Mr. Ressetti, Who is the best mole?

The host, named Radius Flame walked out to center stage. The audience cheers loudly. They'd separated themselves into two parts. Team Sanguine and Team Ressetti.

It was always just a matter of time before this battle came to place.

"Hello I'm Radius Flame and I'm your host for Which is the Best. Today we are figuring out who is the best mole. The losers each must cough up one hundred dollars and give it to the winner's team." The people join her as she talks. "Joining me today is Sanguine!" Sanguine's team cheered crazily and someone threw him a note reading _Kiss me! - Patella Storm _Radius saw the note and glared at the audience.

"Ignore her, she's my cousin." She breathed careful for it to not reach the microphone.

"Ah"

"And Mr. Ressetti!" This time it was his team's turn to cheer. Various people threw oranges, apples and cherries at Sanguine. One shovel hit him in the nose.

"Mr. Ressetti," Radius said starting the show. "Is it true that you're looking for a world without resetting?"

"Yes actually I am. I just want people to not forget every hour of their life."

"It also says here, _you can be frightening to children and for parents to be careful when their children reset?"_

"Yeah umm . . . I guess it must be the tone of voice. Did you know I got into brawl?"

"Okay, so Sanguine it's your turn." She said moving towards him. "What is your life's biggest goal?"

"To destroy Valkyrie Cain." He whispered barely audible to the rest of the crowd.

"Whoa! It says here you used to be a detective. Is that true?"

"Nah I was just toying with Valkyrie."

"So now for the results! Ressetti got 7 points for wanting to make the world a better place. He then got a penalty of 5 for scaring children. He also lost one point because his fans threw a shovel. That leaves him with a total of one point. Sanguine gets 7 points for being cool and doesn't lose or gain any for pursuing a dream. We have a winner for who is the best. Sanguine, you are the best mole!

**You didn't think I'd let one of my favorite book characters lose to my most hated video game character did you? In the European Wild World booklet it actually says he will scare childeren. Slightly creepy. Patella Storm was going to be in my Darquesse hunters story but we edited her out. 7 is my lucky number. Yesterday I lost a battle in brawl because of that rodent. **


	8. Goodbye Hair

**I am so to blame for this gap in between chapters. At first I had a good reason. I was grounded. Then I decided I did not want to do this, so I didn't. This is not Fletchyrie. I am against Fletchyrie and am on the Valduggerry side. This is why she technically kills his hair in this chapter. Does anyone think I should do a Valduggery chapter? NO FLAMING MY SIDE OF THE FIGHT IN REVEIWS. YOU WILL GET A VERY STERN PM BACK. YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

"Valkyrie, what are you going to do with those scissors?" Valkyrie and Fletcher were enjoying a nice break on the roof of Gordon's mansion. Valkyrie had brought scissors and was currently opening and closing them while grinning crazily.

"Nothing" She replied childishly, sniffling a laugh.

"Ah. If I were you I'd stop opening and closing them. You might cut yourself." Valkyrie stared at him for a few seconds then jumped him. By the time she was done Fletcher could feel the top of his head were his hair had been. He got down on his knees and cried.

**Not bad. Not among my best works. **

**Mwuhahahah**

**Radius Flame.**


	9. Carrots!

"Carrots." Valkyrie mumbled under her breath as food was brought to the table.

"Excuse me, but Val, we don't have any carrots." Tanith said in an annoying voice. This caused Valkyrie to snap.

"I am the queen of randomness! No one shall take my crown!" She then ran up to her room to plot some random stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Actual conversation. I came downstairs with a bunch of random toys. Random is also my favorite word.<strong>


	10. Thank You

"Valkyrie, may I ask, why are you going to school?" Skulduggery asked, clearly puzzled as to why she, Valkyrie was going to school.

"I'm punishing my reflection."

"Why?"

"It said the accursed words . . ."

'Which are?"

" . . . Thank you . . ."

* * *

><p><em>And I wonder why I never get reveiws . . .<em>

_- Radius Flame_


	11. Swings

'Wee! I could swing all day!"

"Val, you're not even moving!"

"You got a problem with that?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I just figured out that there is an author on Fanfiction that Derek Landy put in one of his books. I am so envious . . .<em>

_On another topic, I am so angry. I can't get my hands on a copy of Death Bringer until the twenty-sixth of October. It's also illegal for me to get it unless I drive to the states. I'm ready to cry . . ._

_- Radius Flame_


	12. Laughs of Pain

It's when you don't care anymore you laugh.

_Carelessness, _she figured.

It'd been months since they'd taken her captive, started torturing her. But that was okay with her, it gave her time to think. About the impending doom of the world, which if she thought about it, was it really all that bad?

_No,_ a voice in the back of her mind thought _it's what you want. _Valkyrie knew it was the Darquesse part. But the truth was she didn't care anymore. She'd become to accept that part of her as much as the knife wielder that came in her cell daily.

It was her only company after all.

_And what makes better company then yourself . . ._

_The torture _she thought _I need it now . . ._

The pain the torture brought was absolutely delicious and she craved the time that sword would be buried hilt deep in her chest.

The torturer showed up in an hour, started dragging the thin blade over her arms. She cracked a smile and started to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>The italic, is obiously Darquesse and she is starting to take over Val's mind.<em>

_I had a temptaition to finish it and put it in Forever Alone._


	13. Tears of Destuction

"Crying, such an easy event." _And it weakens you. _She'd cried a lot in her life, broken down in tears and fallen onto the mattress and lied there, unmoving. For hours she'd stay like that, face in her hands, eyes unwavering at The Photo.

The Photo, the only connection between her and the friends she'd lost. When everyone was still alive and well, dispossessed and happy. And loved her they had.

Until _she_ had escaped. She'd murdered them all, hardly breaking a sweat, screaming battle cries and yelling savage things. They'd tried their hardest to fight back, but she destroyed them.

"My friends. The friends that loved me." She loved them back of course, but no sort of love could have stopped their death.

She looked at the photo again, Tanith, Fletcher, Ghastly, Skulduggery, even China had joined for the photo shoot. And then the ghostly image of Valkyrie Cain, as dead as the others, yet still paying the price for her mistakes. For Darquesse's mistakes.

This was the end of her tears. _Later_ she promised Darquesse _I will burn that photo . . . and the world._

* * *

><p><em>I write rather dark, don't you think?<em>

_The whole deal of the story is she's giving up and letting the negative side of her mind, Darquesse, destroy the positive thoughts, and yet not take over her brain. The price for her mistakes is that she has to remember. If I let my brain complete this, I have a feeling this would end in suicide . . ._

_-Radius Flame_


	14. A Drop of Blood

Valkyrie Cain stood before a dead person. A small pool of blood the same colour as that on her hands was starting to build at her feet. Valkyrie looked down at the face, feeling that she should know the distinct curves of the cheek bone, the perfect nose, Round eyes, and straight sin black hair. Her name, when she had been alive had been China Sorrows. Now, in death as Darquesse had taught her, she was nothing. Nothing at all.

Darquesse had taught her lots of things, how to murder ruthlessly, to get past the blood and gore of it all and understand the true art of it all. How to murder silently, yet make a mess and have some fun, a small shot to the moth would wreck the tongue and lips destroying speech, from there you could do what you wanted. How to murder quickly. A sneak up behind would give her certain access to the small of the back and heart. How to murder unnoticed. She'd wait until an important person was going a long ways away for vacation. Then she'd strike, and all in the room of the target not she would die. Everyone. Darquesse was her best friend.

Now she was trying to convince her to drink blood.

_Just one drop, I don't want to be caught Darquesse._

_Yes, you don't. Your no good to me locked up in a cell, I must be free. Anyways, why don't you just blame it on me?_

_Because then they'll see. See that I can't be let free, because this, this thing inside of me, kills people. I'm lucky they didn't hang me on the spot! This creature, who is supposed to destroy the world, lives inside of this little girl. What do they do?_

_It insults me to be known as creature or thing. Maybe I could deal with Thing of Darkness?_

_Sorry._

_Say it, I want to hear how it rings._

_Thing of Darkness._

_Oooh, that sounds nice. Hey, didn't we have another hit and run tonight?_

_We did, but the sun is coming up already so we'll have to wait. Okay?_

_Kay. The murder extreme and her hidden consciousness will have to wait._

_Don't call me that! It reminds me of ScapeGrace._

_If I could shudder, I would. Horrible excuse for a killer._

_I agree._

* * *

><p><em><span>The underlined is Val. Italic is Darquesse. Hee hee. I'm Darquese. I shall destroy the world with my army of pumpkins!<span>_

_I really like this subplot with Valkyrie becoming on terms with Darquesse but I'll try and get some humour out there._

_Hey you! Yeah the bear! Get out of my flower bushes!_

_-Radius Flame, the insane one._


	15. Chat with Darquesse

_Fletcher Renn is so sad his beautiful girlfriend Valkyrie Cain_ _broke up with him._

10 people like this 3 comments.

_Skulduggery Pleasant: _Suck it up kiddo!

_Erskine Ravel: _If I remember correctly, she cheated on you.

_Tanith Low: _Not cool. Valkyrie is laughing her head off in the back round.

_Tanith Low: Hey can someone come over? Val's acting crazy and trying to torture my goldfish; without sugar! I think Darquesse it taking over . . ._

4 comments

_Skulduggery Pleasant: _I'll be right over. Until then hide!

_Ghastly Bespoke:_ Me too!

_Skulduggery Pleasant:_ Think again. She'll rip you to shreds!

_Ghastly Bespoke:_ Grrr . . . .

_Valkyrie Cain: Sorry about the alarm guys. I'd had a bit of sugar before I went to Tanith's. _

1 person likes this 6 comments.

_Ghastly Bespoke: _Oh good, I thought deep-fried Tanith was on Darquesse's menu . .

_Tanith Low:_ You sister had me terrified!

_China Sorrows: _I was like, fireproofing my library!

_Skulduggery Pleasant: _Good thing I, the awesome, showed up.

_Valkyrie Cain:_ Egoistical skeleton . . . Did you not look? Nothing was wrong! I always torture Tanith's goldfish on sugar hype!

_Fletcher Renn: _Poor goldfish . . .

_Darquesse is enjoying killing innocent citizens . . ._

10 comments.

China_ Sorrows: _Ahh must fireproof – Response sent by Darquesse- I'll give you ten minutes! Aren't I nice?

_Skulduggery Pleasant:_ I'll deal with her! – Response sent by Darquesse – You will?

_Ghastly Bespoke:_ Oh god . . . Wait when did you get a Facebook? – Response sent by Darquesse- When I wanted one.

_Erskine Ravel:_ Goodbye everyone, this is the end of the world as we know it. Now if no one minds I'd like to spend these last few minutes with my wife. – Response sent by Darquesse- You do that for me okay? I'll give you ten minutes too!

_Tanith Low:_ See ya all in the next life. I'd just like to thank everyone for accepting me here in Ireland . . . – Response sent by Darquesse- Anytime Sister Dead.

_Fletcher Renn:_ Well, can I have ten minutes to reflect on our relationship? - Response sent by Darquesse – I'm killing you first . . .

_Lord Vile:_ Thank you Darquesse for doing what should have been done centuries ago. This world is unstable without the Faceless Ones!

_Ghastly Bespoke:_ VILE IS ALIVE? AND HE HAS A FACEBOOK?

_Valkyrie Cain:_ Thank you someone for catching on! The rest of you have been pranked!

_Skulduggery Pleasant:_ You're Welcome!

* * *

><p><em>The formatting took forever on this!<em>

_Hey you! Yeah, the bee! Get out of my saskatoon berries!_

_-Radius Flame_


	16. Under the Stars

_Darquesse walks down the centre of the street. She's lonely, and her steps are dull boring things. Her face is an unreadable mask, one that can be mistaken as boredom. She hasn't killed anyone lately, all her time been spent in other ways. _

_She is all dressed up, a crimson red dress, with lipstick and shoes to match. Her hair is a swirl dressed up high with ribbons of red tied in. Two ruby earrings looking the perfect shade of blood red hang from her ears._

_She sees him come forward from the shadows, dressed in a crisp black tux, and she knows tonight they shall not fight. Tonight shall be a night were they kiss under the stars._

Valkyrie just had to wake up and remember that dream.

* * *

><p><em>Little bit of DarquesseVile in that!_

_Hey you! Yeah the apple! Get out of my Raspberry bush!_

_-Radius Flame_


	17. Bored

Valkyrie Cain was not happy. She'd been asked before to; as they put it, stay out of things. She however, had never actually listened. Now they left her without an address or any form of way to get to the stake out.

Well this was perfectly boring.

* * *

><p><em>Shortest thing I've ever written, but I think this justifies five minutes and a slow typer.<em>

_Hey you! Yeah the Raspberry! Get out of my apple tree!_

_-Radius Flame_


	18. Concert Promise

"Hey Fletch! Remember the concert you promised you'd get tickets to?"

"Yes Val I do . . ."

"Have you gotten those tickets yet?"

"No I plan to get them tonight . . ."

"Oh! There's more left? I checked the box office this morning. They said they were sold out!"

"Uhhh . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Don't mess with me. <em>

_Hey you! Yeah the baseball! Get out of the basketball hoop!_

_-Radius Flame_


	19. Bomb Setoff

"How does Ravel expect us to turn this thing off?" Valkyrie stood hunched over yet another desolation engine.

"I dunno. I believe that the only reason we're here is because Ravel's angry at me for not figuring out they had three sooner. So naturally I drag you and a teleporter into it. The only sad thing about my plan? Fletcher happens to be the only teleporter left." Valkyrie had a feeling that if Skul could frown, he would.

Fletcher however happened to just be standing in the corner of the room, a look of boredom on his face.

"You guys almost done?"

"No Fletcher, we are not."

"Why not?"

"We can't figure out how to shut it off!"

"Can't we do this another day?"

"Fletcher! If you haven't noticed this thing only has half an hour left until it blows up!"

"So?" Valkyrie screamed in response to that comment.

"You Fletcher Renn are an idiot!"

"Okay what does the sparkly pink button do?" Fletcher yelled as he bounded towards the engine.

"No Fletcher! That sets the engine-" But Fletcher had already pressed it. He turned saw the shock on the others faces and teleported them away. To the middle of the ocean.

When Valkyrie submerged she went into default yelling mode and Fletcher started randomly nodding. Skulduggery sighed.

"Ravel is going to kill me."

* * *

><p><em>Major grammar issues in this but I don't feel like fixing them. I just thought of an awesome pairing, Carol and CrystalSkulduggery. He he he._

_Hey you! Yeah the basketball! Get out of my catchers mitt! (And I left to wonder how a basketball fits in a baseball mitt. Hmm.)_

_-Radius Flame_


	20. Nattering

"Hey Fletcher!"

"Yes Val?"

"How come you always manage to make me angry?"

"I dunno . . ."

"You're an idiot."

* * *

><p><em>I love it when these two are nattering.<em>

_Since I can't remember what object I'm supposed to be using, I'll skip now, regret later._

_-Radius Flame_


	21. Truck Memory

And she woke up, Just like that. One broken arm, two twisted ankles, a broken tooth and missing an _ear. How was she missing an ear?_ She wasn't in pain though, not even close. She felt relaxed.

It was at this point that she really woke up, opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a van and moving really fast, _Fast as the wind._ She felt like she'd been asleep for a long time and when she tried to stretch realized her hands were tied, tightly, impossibly.

She looked over to her right, three people she didn't know, pointing at her whispering, to her left, the man from the will, also bound. She turned to the one to her left deciding he would be a better person to talk to, and found his head was tilted to the side looking at her. She smiled and he turned away.

"Darquesse, I've no interest to talk to you."

"What are you talking about? My name is Stephanie!" He shook his head slightly and turned forward.

"I'm not that stupid." Silence. She nudged him to get him looking at her and attempted her brightest smile.

"What do you want?"

"Someone to talk to. I don't know what's happening to us. I thought maybe you did." He looked at her and shook his head again.

So she turned to the other people and the one with scars on his head stepped forward.

"So you're both awake now I see?" She could sense the other person behind her look at him dumbly.

"I am. Why are we in this truck, where are we going, and for heavens sake, why am I missing an ear?"

* * *

><p><em>I had some difficulty writing this . . .<em>

_I LIKE CHOCOLATE!_


	22. Three Parts

She had three parts, and was not fully certain one could function without the others.

There was Stephanie, the timid girl from next door. The one that was not all there.

There was Valkyrie. Sometimes she was the ghost of the person she once was, not all there.

There was Darquesse. A vicous fighting girl, who had a dark destiny, wanted to embrace it. She was not all there.

In the end she would not be all there until all three separate parts were united.

* * *

><p><em>I was off for a long time, I understand. My old laptop broke down and I had to wait for my parents to buy me another. This is supposed to be a type of poetry.<em>

_Lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_-Radius Flame_


	23. Truck memory, part 2

"It is impossible you do not remember!"

"Who are you?"

"Listen Darquesse, we aren't going to fall for childish games! Give it up!"

"Who is Darquesse?" Stephanie sighed. She wished they would answer her questions. They would not.

"Are you going to do the same thing Vile?"

"I am content with my fate. I take responsibility for my actions." The person with scars around his head punched 'Vile' in the face. Another one, with blonde hair stepped forward.

"She may be serious."

"Doubtful."

"Serious about what?"

"That you aren't Darquesse."

"Who is Darquesse?" Eventually bonds were undone. Stephanie joined Valkyrie in the discards of the mind, and Darquesse stepped out in the cool night air.

* * *

><p><em>This is part 2 to an old one I did requested by ReaderManifique. (Sorry it took so long.)<em>

_To Vegas we go! (Not really. You know how my random comments go! Here's a fair one.)_

_No! No, don't die! Okay, I no longer care. DIE!_

_-Radius Flame. (Does anyone think I should change my username to "Jay Foren"? I like it better, but I sign off all the time! I'd have to change it all!)_


	24. Walked Away

Valkyrie had walked away from that life. She had been in another fight, one like the others, a fight to the death. She'd made up her mind then, turned on her partner with a new found power.

They had congratulated her, driven her back to Haggard where she'd walked home, never going back. She'd walked to school a million times, done a million sheets of homework.

Yet Darquesse still found her.


	25. Shining Black

The sun was shining black.

It was happy in a way, leading Darquesse where she needed to be. Her power heightened there, became so huge she needed somewhere to vent it, to place it out of her body. She gave her magic to all beings, all humans, but they could not take it, died a slow moaning painful death.

She tried the plants and animals, but they could take it less than the mages of the earth and died quickly, screaming in pain.

She tried the great seas, the oceans, and bodies of water on a shrivelled up planet, but neither could they and they cried as they evaporated. Soon a great rain was down upon her, a being of a dead planet, as the clouds slowly dissipated.

* * *

><p><em>It's scary how fast Darquesse has become my favorite character. One day I may try a SkulduggeryVile story. Don't ask, just please don't._

_If you like that, try Milk2Go in a new flavour, Berry Burst!_

_-Radius Flame_


	26. The Shadows, My Friend

The shadows had been his best friend once.

They'd watched over him, protected him, gave him a reason to live. A reason to walk the earth.

Pain. Revenge. So much more he couldn't even think of in his current form. Yes the shadows had been his friend, Vile had been his friend.

_I bet you anything that being Lord Vile was the most fun you've had in years._

It had been and it'd pained him deeply to lie to Darquesse about that. The old days had been fun. In the old days you could rip out someone intestines and watch them scream as they fell to the ground. Then you'd chuck them at them.

_He wore armour to disquise his old form._

Did he ever really need the armour? He couldn't remember why he'd even wore it anyways. Was he ashamed of Vile? No. He was ashamed of Skulduggery Pleasant.

And the power it filled him with. Pure raw power.

Yes he loved Lord Vile alright.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to make this longer. Sadly I could not find the qoute I wanted in Playing with Fire to do so.<em>

_Ribbit, Moo, Meow, Woof, Arrrooooo, Snort._

_-Radius Flame (Don't forget to check out my polls!)_


	27. Chips

"Ghastly, did you know that no two Pringles are completely different shapes?"

"No Tanith, I did not."

"Oh. Personally my favourite chip brand is Lays. What's yours?"

"I don't eat chips Tanith."

"YOU DON'T! HOW DARE YOU!"

* * *

><p><em>I have no words to say about this.<em>

_Peanut butter jelly time!_

_-Jay Foren (Yes I have made a decision to change my username!)_


	28. The First Kiss

China Sorrows had been overcome with guilt. She'd tried to cover it up, hide her mishap from society's eye. It turned she had failed.

"I can't believe you China!"

"What!"

"How did that happen?"

Trust her, after falling down a flight of stairs where she happened to land on a certain skeleton detective and lips made contact with chalk white bone where lips used to be, China was never wearing three inch heels again.

* * *

><p><em>There has been an unfortunate absence of China in my stories.<em>

_Lollypop, lollypop, lolly lolly lollypop._

_-Jay Foren (I'm running out of random quotes. HELP!)_


	29. THE END

"What was that Valkyrie?"

"You heard me Skul."

"I did. I just don't want to acknowledge what you said." Val stretches back on her bed her arms above her head. She feels accomplished, whole.

"Well Skul, as a legal adult, I can say whatever the heck I want to. And I think you'd look cute in a bunny suit." Skulduggery just slumps forward in his chair. He's lost yet another argument.

* * *

><p><em>Miss me? I needed a small break to get my stupid jokes back. Then I realized how many drabble stories there were in this fandom. Then I realized we were all copying one person. I highly doubt I'll update this again.<em>

_You probably didn't miss me anyways._

_Wow! The moon really is made out of cheese!_

_-Jay Foren_


End file.
